The Goddess Without Mercy
by Violet Saphira Darling
Summary: "She is the most beautiful, no. She is the most stunning, perfect, breathtaking woman...creature I have ever seen. I cannot speak. I cannot think of anything but her." A retelling of the story of the goddess Artemis, and the hunter Actaeon. Enjoy!


_**This is a retelling of the story of Actaeon, the hunter, and the goddess Artemis. Here, he goes hunting and accidentally walks into the beautiful Artemis bathing in a lake. She punishes him, for he is a man. He turns into a stag, and is killed by his own hunting dogs. Enjoy! :) **_

"Come _on_, Actaeon," Nikator whines, "You haven't gone out hunting with us in months!"

I roll my eyes, and flick my brown hair out of my face. Nikator is a good friend, but sometimes he just can't understand me.

"You know why I can't go," I reply, "Jocaste needs me, and I'm going to be there for her."

Phlegon, my fellow huntsman, places his hands on his hips indignantly, and scoffs, "Jocaste? Still?"

My fists tighten around my bag slightly, as they always do whenever someone speaks ill of my wife. But I should be used to Phlegon, and his blunt way of speaking.

"For the love of gods, Actaeon, she was attacked by that snake _months_ ago!" he continues, not sensing my anger, "Why does she need you so?"

My beloved wife, Jocaste, always had a deep fear and loathing for snakes. One day, when I was out hunting with the men, she had come across one, and was never the same again. Although Jocaste was not fatally wounded by the snake's attack, she had changed.

That day, when I saw her on the ground with the snakebite, I had rushed to her side, healed her injury, and kissed her, murmuring words of love, comforting her. She trembled and cried for hours, but after she had calmed down, she was still severely unstable.

For weeks afterwards, she would sit on our bed, cover her ears, shut her eyes tightly, and rock back and forth. Jocaste was never a talkative woman, but now she rarely said anything.

Although she was different, my wife didn't ignore her duties. She still cooked, cleaned, and cared for our baby. She just…didn't talk much, and she still covered her ears and blocked out the memory of that snake. But the worst part was that Jocaste desperately needed me to stay by her side, every moment, for she was deathly afraid of being alone. And I obliged, always staying with her, rarely leaving the house without her.

Months ago, I had asked my friends for some advice for how to heal my wife. But they only told me to wait; assuring me that time would heal her. After all, they said, the snake only shocked her. She would get over it.

Although it seems to be working, and Jocaste is talking more and more, even now, I am still frightened of leaving my wife alone, frightened that something will happen to her. But I have not been hunting in so long, and I need to support my family.

For months, I had wistfully remembered the woods, the beautiful, serene woods. I remembered the smell, the feel of my arrow piercing its target, or my faithful dogs tearing apart its prey.

I sigh, and then snap out of my thoughts and memories. Glaring at my friend, Phlegon, I snap, "You don't know what it's like, Phlegon. She needs me to be there for her."

"She's a strong woman. She can take care of herself," he retorts, and before I can say anything, he continues quickly, "And you also need to think of you and your baby. You can't stop hunting and leave your family starving just because your wife is scared of snakes!"

I grind my teeth angrily, and growl at him, "You don't understand because you don't have a wife. She needs me by her side no matter what."

Phlegon raises an eyebrow, "Oh? Well, you, my dear friend, need _food_ on your table." He points to himself and Nikator, "We hunt with you. We split our meat. That's how it has always been. We need you too, Actaeon."

I groan in frustration, and cover my face in my hands.

"Oh, gods help me," I mutter under my breath. Phlegon is always good at persuading me, but this time, it's working partly because I have a strong desire to go _hunting_ again. To feel the cool wind caress my face, to smell the gentle scent of the trees, and to have the adrenaline coursing through my body as I track down a poor animal. Pure heaven.

I hear Nikator chuckle because he senses victory, and he says, "So we're going hunting today. _All_ of us, OK?"

I lift my head, and put my hands up in surrender.

"Fine, you douche bags win."

A huge grin spreads across Phlegon's face, and he pounds my back heartily, "Good for you! Now go tell that lovely wife of yours to stay calm while we big boys hunt!"

I snort at his strange humor, bid them good-bye, and make my way home.

Standing outside my door, I close my eyes and take deep breaths. This is going to take some work, to convince Jocaste that I need to hunt. Carefully planning the words in my head, I twist the knob and enter my home.

The living room is deserted, and so I make my way into the kitchen, where I find Jocaste cleaning some dishes, and humming a tune to herself. A light smile springs to my face, because it makes me happy to see her…act like she used to.

She turns around, and her face lights up at the sight of me.

"Actaeon," my wife exclaims with a beautiful smile on her face, "Today, Bion walked on his feet again! He was crawling one minute, and then just lifted right off the ground!"

A deep chuckle escapes my throat, and I throw an arm around her with a foolish grin on my face.

"Did he, now?" I kiss her cheek lightly, "Well, that's wonderful! Fantastic! Tremendous!"

She giggles at my exaggerated enthusiasm, and with my arm around her shoulders, we make our way to our son's room. Waking up to the sound of our footsteps, the baby Bion toddles on his little feet towards his mother's lap. We sit on the couch, and tease and poke him, laughing all the while. I ruffle his hair, and Bion clasps my finger fondly.

"That's my boy," I grin proudly at my son, as he demonstrates his walking skills once more. I prop the boy on my lap and coo playfully at him as Jocaste rests her head on my shoulder.

"Actaeon," she murmurs, "What do you want to do today?"

I bite my lip, dreading her reaction to my news. What would happen if she couldn't do it? What would happen if she couldn't stand to be alone? Then I wouldn't be able to go hunting today, I tell myself. But what about next week? And the week after that? Will my wife ever be ready for me to leave?

It's now or never, I decide. Grasping Jocaste's small hands, I answer casually, "Well, love, I was thinking that today…might be a good day for me to start…going out again. Getting some fresh air, visiting the other hunters…and maybe even hunt a bit with them."

I brace myself for her tears, her desperate eyes, her irresistible and unbearable cries for me to stay. And I know that if she asked me to, I would stay with her. But the tears and the reaction I expect never come. I feel her body stiffen next to mine, and for a moment, I can see her resisting the habit to reach up and cover her ears, blocking out the world. But she stops herself, and I wonder why.

Placing the now sleepy Bion in his crib, I use both of my hands to clasp her shoulders, and look into her eyes.

"Love?"

I wait for her to take it in, to absorb the fact that this might be the first day in months where Jocaste will face her fears.

For a few moments, she stays silent, and then Jocaste forces a nervous smile at me, and says, "Well…I suppose we _do_ need more meat on our table."

I gaze at her, trying to measure her words, and then I break into a sigh of relief.

"Really? Well, I'll only be gone for a few hours, love," I pull her gently into my arms and take in the light scent of her lovely hair, "If you want, I can always go another day."

Jocaste pulls away, shakes her head, and chuckles lightly, "Oh, no. It's been months. You need to be out on your own for a while, and hunt with your friends."

Neither of us mentions that this is also the time for her to overcome her fears, but we both silently acknowledge it. A warm feeling of love and gratitude suddenly rushes in, and it's a bit overwhelming. She throws me a dazzling smile, and with that, we leave the room.

I grab my beloved hunting dogs, pet them fondly, and they jump at me enthusiastically, for they know that this is going to be their first hunt in months. I can tell they're practically bursting to get out our small area and leap into the woods, feel the wind whistle through their fur, and to feel the immense triumph when they have caught some prey…

As I prepare to leave, I lean down and kiss my little wife on the cheek one last time, "I'll be home by dinner, with some deer!"

"Good," Jocaste grins, and pretends to push me out the door, saying, "Well, go on. Get! Oh, and tell your friends, especially that rascal, Phlegon, that they can come over anytime they'd like."

I nod, and begin walking towards the woods where I am to meet Phlegon and Nikator. Glancing back, I see Jocaste leaning on the doorway, and gazing at me. I throw her a grin, wave, and continue on my way.

"Calm down, boys," I command, as my dogs bounce around and barking, hardly controlling their excitement and eagerness to hunt again.

I see Phlegon and Nikator approaching me, and I lift my arms in greeting to them.

"How did it ago?" called Nikator, referring to my conversation with Jocaste.

I shrug, not knowing where to begin.

"She took it a lot better than I thought she would…practically kicking me out the door," I smile at them when they finally arrive at my side.

Phlegon throws back his head and laughs warmly, "Oh, I can imagine dear Jocaste doing that," he hesitates, glances at me, and then continues, "So…I'm guessing she's back to normal?"

I look sharply at my friend, and his choice of words, but I soften when I realize he had no intention of mockery, "Yes, I suppose. She's very happy now."

And with that, our conversation ends, and our hunting begins.

A burst of energy and happiness flows through me, and a dazzling smile breaks through naturally as I race along with my dogs. They are leaping in joy, seeming to be just as glad as me to be out and about. _This_ is my paradise, this feels so good, I think. _This_ is what I have been missing all those months…

A couple of action-filled hours pass, and the three of us stop and rest. We examine each other's captures, and water the dogs. I scratch their ears affectionately as good clean water runs down my throat. Nikator grins my way, knowing how good it feels to be hunting after all those months inside with Jocaste.

Seeing that our water supply is running low, I clap my hands and tell my hunting partners that I'm heading towards a nearby lake to refill our water sacks. They nod, warning me not to stray too far, and continue their direction with all of our dogs.

I wander on and on, dodging leaves and branches, and finally I arrive at a large lake. Sighing, I lean down and scoop some fresh water into the first sack. Deciding I deserve it, I take a couple of sips, and then refill it again.

After I finish, I begin to turn back where I came from. But I stop at the sound of some splashing of water…some giggling. I freeze in my position and strain to hear more of the sounds. I hear some more carefree laughter, and I think it is just some silly girls bathing in the lake. Ready to move on, I stop in my tracks once more, but this time, I hear something very different.

A strange and …somewhat musical laughter fills the air, along with the chorus of other ordinary giggles. That special laugher… is _beautiful._ It is addicting, and entirely irresistible. Without really realizing what I am doing, I drop the water bottles instantly, and turn towards the direction of the melodic sounds. What is it? It is so…_enchanting_.

With my mouth slightly hanging, my ears yearn to hear more of the lovely sounds…the lovely bells again. I finally reach the area, and I see it is the other side of the lake, covered from my view by bushes. I can't think clearly. All I know is that I need to see the source of the beautiful sounds.

Stumbling forward, my arms reach out, almost harshly, to pull aside the bushes. What I see shocks me –no. What I see shatters my mind into a million pieces. My mind is broken, and I cannot think. I cannot breath. All I can do is…gape…stare…_gaze_ at …at…

_Her_.

It seems I will be unlikely to ever move from this spot, and it seems impossible for me to tear my gaze away. For what stands before me, in the lake, is …is… a

_A goddess_.

The absolute most _beautiful_ –no that is not enough, not _nearly _enough to describe what I am seeing. She is the absolute most…stunning…breathtaking…perfect…lovely and naked woman…_creature_ I have ever seen. She is the only thing I can see. The only thing that fills my mind.

My eyes devour her body, her beautiful, long, smooth hair, streaming down her back. Her gorgeous curves, her lovely breasts, her _amazing_ lips, her stunning face are the only things that fill my eyes. But they do not satisfy me. I feel something…something burning deep inside of me. Like an animal, growling…waiting…_longing_ to spring forth and…

All thoughts and images stop instantly as this unknown creature's flashing eyes reach mine.

And they are the deadliest things I see. Surrounded by long charming eyelashes, her silver-grey eyes are as mercilessly cold as ice. As searing hot as fire. As threatening as a dagger. They speak with no purr of seductiveness…only hatred –pure loathing. They promise me only of death.

She is as dangerous as a wolf, ready to strike me down with one swipe of her razor sharp claws. All these thoughts swirl around my mind with one look into that…creature's eyes.

Still standing there, awe-struck, with my mouth hanging wide open in shock and indescribable amazement, somewhere in the back of my mind, I know I am in danger. Standing there, gazing at this magnificent…beautiful…stunning woman, I know I am a dead man.

A strangled cry escapes my throat, and I tear my eyes away from the breathtaking goddess for a moment. In the water beside her, there are several lovely nymphs, all glaring at me with daggers in their eyes. But they all surround…_her_, like she was everything.

The melodious voice speaks, and I am forced to turn my gaze back to this woman. This gorgeous woman. Oh, no. As the goddess speaks, I am hit full blast with guilt. There my wife was, working hard at home to care for her husband and child, and here _I_ was, gawking at a naked lady. What a husband I am. In that instant, I feel like killing myself, for being so unworthy of my dear sweet Jocaste.

Beautiful charming bells ring in my ears, "I am Artemis, Goddess of Hunt."

I knew it. I knew she could not possibly be human.

But she continues, and the next few words are like knives stabbing at my ears.

"And you," the glowing goddess whispers, with cold and fierce hatred in her eyes, "You are a worthless, pathetic, disgusting, deceiving, lying, disgraceful _man._"

She spits the last word so harshly and with so much loathing that I actually recoil from her voice, no longer feeling the attraction I once had to her. Now, she is like a demon…a beautiful and terrifying monster that I want to escape.

Gazing into Artemis' horrifying rage, I try to speak, but nothing comes out. The words are choked up in my throat, and all I can do is …watch her, frozen by fear.

"Farewell, mortal," she purrs, and a wicked gleam in her eyes tells me something terrible will happen. A malicious sneer appears on her perfect lips, and I think, Oh gods, this is it. I am a dead man.

And I am right. Oh, how right I am. She watches me, enjoying my pain and horror as…suddenly…an excruciating feeling stabs in my arms…then my legs…then my head…and everywhere else…

Oh, what is going on? I attempt one last time to scream myself bloody, but again, I find I cannot.

Artemis' cold eyes bear into mine, as at last I know what she is doing. This cruel and perfect goddess is punishing me…punishing me for gazing at her naked body.

I gaze at my own body…I am shrinking…my body is ripping…

And now I am not human.

Everything is different. _Everything._ I see Artemis smile one last time at me, and then suddenly, I am running. Running faster than I ever could in my old body. I am the wind, I am fearless and graceful, racing through the woods. _This_ surely is the true meaning of freedom, I think.

I do not think of anyone or anything. I do not think of how I was just turned into an animal…a stag. All I can think about is the strength in my legs, the _speed._

After a few minutes of running without any thought, I hear faint sounds…faint voices coming from a distance. I stop running, and breathing heavily, I perk up my ears, my …animal ears, and I find that I can hear very far. _Useful_, I think to myself. Who would ever want to be human? I am faster, stronger, and my senses have sharpened. This, surely, is the life.

The noises become louder…louder…

Soon, I realize that it is my friends! My dear friends and my beloved dogs! They will see me, I think to myself. They will recognize me, and they will speak to me.

But it is not Phlegon or Nikator, it is my dogs! My dogs have sensed my presence, and now they have come for me!

I swell with pride and joy at my loyal dogs.

They come, barking loudly, and as I see them leap through the trees, I wonder why they are snarling at me.

It is I! I wish to call out to them. But I find as an animal, I can't. I cannot think as clearly either, but never mind…never mind…

My loyal faithful dogs pin me to the ground, and begin tearing at my skin, ripping into my body!

Oh, please, I think. The pain is coursing through me, and my mind is foggy. I am dying, and I know it.

I struggle to maintain consciousness as my beautiful dogs continue to kill me, their own master.

Oh, Jocaste, please forgive me! Forgive me, for deserting you and Bion. Hot tears of shame and despair well up in my animal eyes, and then black fog…terrible darkness conquers me.

But my last thought is not of my wife, or my dogs. My last image in my mind is the beautiful, stunning, and heartless creature…goddess.

_Artemis_.

Thanks for Reading! This is one of my first one-shots, so REVIEW please! Tell me how I did! :]

_**Btw, I made up the beginning, about him and his wife. Lol I just added it, hence the term "RETELLING". Hope you enjoyed it! :] REVIEW please!**_


End file.
